Experement Gone Wrong
by faag.jpg
Summary: Bloodswap AU. All hail Karkat. Karkat was Condi and took over the earth and a ecto decendent of dave gets too friendly with him.
1. Why not?

Years after condi invaded the earth and all but selected humans wiped out of existance. These humans were of course the ecto twins beta and alpha kids since their ecto dna was so drastically different from eachother and they were perfect for reviving the humans if needed. For now theu were either kept in science labs to collect data and test mixtures on. They are trying to create the perfect human in every way. Ones to serve. Ones to look at. Ones to fight. Ones to care for young. Karkat has just taken crown on this planet and is checking these facilities when he notices d275 (dave descendant 275) sitting and looking mad in a room with glass walls and low yellowbloods working to collect samples from him

Karkat scowled at d275 as he walked over to where he was held, but Him being 6ft he had to look down at him. Slamming his double ended sickle staff onto the hard ground to get the humans attention. "D275" He said in an rough voice. "YOU HAD BETTER FUCKING WIPE THAT LOOK OFF YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A FACE BEFORE I REALLY GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO BE FUCKING ANGRY ABOUT" his voice bounced off the glass walls almost seeming to echo throughout the room they were in.

Dave gave this sly little look but he knew what would happen if he didnt comply with "His Highness" Karkat. The majority of the time is stories he was more bark than bite. D275 wanted to test this out a bit. He tapped his foot on the floor and pouted up at the yellow blooded scientists and Karkat. Like a baby he walked over to the yellow blooded bitch and stuck his arm out to let them take his blood.

Karkat smirked slightly, walking over to d275 and patted his head. He leaned down and began to speak. "Try anything and you'll be punished by yours truly =" he then chuckled and leaned back up, Observing the way that the blood flowed through the tube. "YOU HUMANS HAVE SUCH AN UGLY BLOOD COLOR. THE ONLY REASON ANY OF YOU ARE ALIVE IS FOR RESEARCH. IF THIS WASNT THE CASE..." he grinned. "YOU'D ALL BE DEAD."

Man fuck this guy, he does live up to the rumor of him being a jackass. I may want to fuck with him but i dont want to be killed and have thoes bucket monsters eat me for dinner. But maybe its not even worth it, there are hundreds of other daves for research so my life is pointless. But if i can piss this whore off the slap my ass and call me princess.The look on daves face can only be discribed as"fuck you you little cunt suck my human bulge then call me daddy"

Dave 275 scowled at karkat while he wasnt looking and fliped him off. That was something d368 told me people used to do when d1 was around

he hummed and glanced over at him. "YOU SEEM MORE...INTERESTING THAN THE OTHER COPIES OF D1." He shooed the doctor off as soon as he had finished drawing the blood. "BY INTERESTING I MEAN YOURE MORE LIKE D1 THAN ALL OF THE OTHER COPIES WE HAVE CREATED" he stood in front of d275 and looked down at him. "I MUST ADMIT YOU ARE MY FAVORITE OF ALL OF THE COPIES." He said as he reached his hand out to grip d275's chin, turning his head and examining the copies features. "I WAS EVEN CONSIDERING BRINGING YOU UP INTO MY HIVE."

What the fuck, what the fUCk is going on "whats going on??!" He triiied not to be too salty saying that since he knows he isnt supposed to speak but whatever. This will make for a great story back in storage.


	2. Daddy

Is this a dream? I dont even know whats going on. Suddenly we were fighting then now we are going to be bffs?!!! These thoughts pounded in Daves mind

This small troll with whispy hair and a pinkish crown and questionable fashion choices. He has too much power but dave, just go with it

Karkats grin reappeared on his face. "ILL TELL YOU WHAT, D275." He gripped the copies chin a bit tighter. "ILL BRING YOU UP INTO MY HIVE SO LONG AS YOU CONTINUE TO DO EACH AND EVERYTHING THAT I TELL YOU TO DO" he released his chin and chuckled. "BUT IT IS YOUR CHOICE AFTER ALL = YOU COULD STAY DOWN HERE. IN STORAGE WITH THE OTHER COPIES OR YOU CAN LIVE THE REST OF YOUR SHORT EXISTENCE IN MY HIVE"

Why not, yolo as d1 would have said. D275 kept his cool and said in a quiet voice but his smirk said all "You caaan call me dave if you want to." Fuck keep it cool, gesus.

D275 honesty could not hide his excitement but maybe it wasn't that obvious? The only time he has ever been out of this building was to go out to a human zoo or "show" where young trolls would be shown the purpose of humans and taught their history.

Karkat looked at d275 and began to speak "ILL CALL YOU "DAVE" AS I SEE FIT. AND I'M NOT HEARING A NO." he proceeded to turn to walk back to the exit, Pausing at the edge of the staircase to turn his head to him. "COMING?" He said Impatiently when he realized d275 wasn't following him.

Dave sat impaciently, he was chained to the table he was supposed to be sitting at but fuck that. Maybe he shouldn't go. What could possibly await him if he went. He is in no position to say no. But also is he even allowed to go? Sure Karkat may be the ruler or some shit but there is protocols huh. Dave eyed the door angrily, maybe Karkat was more of a lord douche than some cool bro.

Karkitty sighed, irritated. Walking back over to the human he pulled out a key. Pushing it into the lock, he unlocked the chain and proceeded to shove the key back into his shorts. "ALRIGHT THERE. NOW LETS GO."

Okay, what can dave possibly do to get out of this weird situation. He was either going to become some sort of weird sex slave, forced to be friends with karkat as a replacement for d1 or some fucking human pet. Thats at least all that came to his mind because durring his flight or fight response he cant ration well.

"Uhh whats going to happen" Dave could have said that alot cooler he thought to himself. A akward smile crept onto his face

His highness sighed once more and gripped daves wrist, trying to be as gentle as he could for once. "I GUESS WE'LL FIND OUT." He said to him. Not too sure what will happen either. Shaking his head of that thought he started to scale the staircase.

"Okay this is a first i've never been "escorted" up stairs before-" D275 face palmed because he knows if he kept going with that joke he would be beaten, or killed. No salt. No jokes. No ironic flirting. No ironic anything.

The babe next to dave laughed lightly at the other. "WELL. DONT WANT YOU RUNNING OFF, NOW DO WE?" He said in a tone that was almost jokingly. He kept tugging d275 up the stairs til they reached the top. Arriving there he released daves wrist. "I TRUST THAT YOU WILL FOLLOW ME" he motioned for the human to follow him down one of the hallways

"No where else to go but down" dave shruged as he walked with his grey jumpsuit with a fushia logo on it. Through the windows apeared troll matesprites, and morails walking on the street hand in hand and lucis screamed at them for disrumpting their babes sleep. It must have been some sort of parade or some shit

"Is it like okay for me to talk to you, like will i get in trouble for it later, im not suposed to talk to the yellow trolls"

noticing d275 looking outside the window into the moonlit night, well it was also lit by the bright street lamps but still.. Karkat began to speak. "AH YES. I JUST REMEMBER THAT THERE WAS A PARADE TODAY. AND I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK TO ME." He nodded in approval. Reaching over to a doorknob once they reached a room at the very end of the hall, opening the large door he walked into it. Motioning for d275 to follow

"Holy fuck your hive is huge" The blond paused in the doorway to awe at how fucking big this fucking hive is" Slowly walking into the room for dramatic effect dave noticed that the hive smelled much different from his usually room. Almost fruity and totaly not chemically

The grey troll laughs. "OF COURSE MY HIVE IS HUGE. IM

THE RICHEST TROLL ON ALTERNIA." He walked over to the closet and rummaged through it, picking out some suitable clothing and walked back over to him. Handing him the articles of clothing he said "PUT THESE ON."

"Um ookay" what the fuck. D275 stared at the clothes handed to him. Black pants and a pink shirt with a small record image on the breast pocket of the shirt. " youve got Good taste" he started to take his shirt off to change but then relized it was different and changing im front of scientists was a everyday thing but this is fucking karkat so maybe not??? "Uh where do i change bro"

Mr. hotstuff shook his head and directed Dave behind a changing screen. "BACK HERE YOU FUCKING IDIOT" he grumbled and turned walking away from it so he could change in private.

"Back here idiot" human male muttered under his breath mimicking Karkats spunky annoying voice. Throwing his clothes on top of the changing screen he walked around sporting his hip new outfit."How does it look" he rubbed his neck and looked up at his new possible friend for confermation he looked swaggy.

KarBro smirked at the other. Tilting his head ever so slightly. "YOU LOOK FINE, SHITHEAD" he nodded at him in approval. Then glancing over to the recuperacoon he sighed. "I GUESS ILL HAVE TO GET ONE OF MY SERVANTS TO GET YOU WHAT HUMANS CALL A "BED"".

"Hell yeah" no more blanket on the floor for dave, he is a proper human now. d275 grinned wide but reminded himself to be cool and smirked instead.

Karkat snapped his fingers and in a mere few seconds a scrawny rust blood scurried in and bowed at him. He leaned down and whispered something to the rust blooded servant and then leaned back up, shooing the scrawny little troll off before turning back to d275. "NOW THAT THATS SETTLED..." he grinned walking over to d275...

I think i just won the akward award. D275 laughed weirdly and leaned back onto the counter behind him and grinned. "What the fuck do i do now" he thought to himself

Karkat leaned towards d275's face. "you're so much more like him than the others.." he mumbled ,in a much quieter tone than usual, as he examined d275's face further. He reached up with a surprisingly gentle touch and gripped his chin. You could almost say that he looked sad. Almost. He was, of course, to high up on his hoofbeast to even admit to it anyways...


End file.
